The Chronicles of XANA: A World of Evil
by Sweetonion
Summary: A really good story. There is a part that give a theory of how everything happened, but note, that this was made before the OAV Movie, which explains how it happened, and before season 3.
1. William's Promise

Demonkiller  
The Chronicles of XANA: A World of Evil

Chapter 1: William's Promise.

Ulrich has been wondering when the group will finally destroy XANA. It's been bothering him for a week. Ulrich, while laying on his bed in his room, playing a new copy of Tetrix Annihilator, since the other was used as memory to power one scanner when Jeremie was locked between Lyoko and Earth, when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" Ulrich said, not knowing that it would be William to walk in. "On second thought, stay out."

"Hey, you invited me in!" Said William.

"That was before I knew who it was."

"I just wanted to say something. You know when I said, if you don't talk to Yumi from the heart, I will?"

"Yeah, and?"

"I did."

"What?" Ulrich said as he stood up quickly in shock. "I was just about to today!"

"Wait, you didn't let me finish." Said William. "I talked to her from the heart, and she said that she doesn't really have feelings for me, and that she only thinks me as a friend."

"Oh..." Said Ulrich, with a breath of relief.

"So I'm going to call a truce. Friends?" Asked William, with a look of seriousness.

"Okay, truce." Said Ulrich, with a look of confusion.

"Besides, I'm not broken up about it at all. I've had my eyes on someone else for a while."

"Like who?"

"I'd rather not say. I don't want the risk of compition. Anyway, gotta go."

"Okay, bye." Said Ulrich, still confused.

The next day at the vending machines, Ulrich still looked confused as he walked up to Yumi.

"Hi Ulrich." Said Yumi.

"Hey Yumi. Hey I've got a question to ask you." Said Ulrich.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Did William talk to you yesterday?"

"No, why you ask?"

"No reason." The bell rang.

"See ya later." Said Yumi, walking away.

"See ya." Replied Ulrich.

Chapter 2: Dissapearing Act.

Ulrich is in a fit of rage as he wanders aroud the school looking for William. Ulrich then sees Odd sitting on bench and talking with Jeremie and Aelita. Ulrich walks over to Odd.

"Hey Odd, have you seen William today?" Asked Ulrich.

"No, I don't think anyone's seen William today." Said Odd.

"Don't you think that's kinda wierd?" Asked Jeremie.

"That is kinda wierd. Come to think of it I haven't seen Jim, Mrs. Hertz, Mr. Delmas, Sissi, Herve, Nicolas, Milly or Tamiya around either." Said Aelita, with the look of suspicion.

"Think this could be a XANA thing?" Asked Ulrich.

"No, the super-scan didn't pick up any activated towers." Said Jeremie.

"Maybe everyone went into town." Said Odd.

"No, the teachers wouldn't bring students into town with them." Said Ulrich.

Yumi, upon seeing the group, walked up to the bench

"What are you guys talking about?" Asked Yumi.

"Everyones dissapearing around the entire school. Have you noticed anybody missing?" Asked Ulrich.

"well I noticed that Jim wasn't around."

"Well at least we know we're not going insane."

"Let's go to the factory and see it there's anything wrong." Said Jeremie

Later at the factory, Jeremie goes over the the super-computer, types a bit and gasps.

"Oh no!" Shouted Jeremie, in horror.

Chapter 3: X.A.N.A.'s Favor…

The group was staring at the screen in shock, something was wrong.

"How… could this have happened?" Asked Aelita, in a deeper state of shock than the others.

"Something went terribly wrong!" Said Jeremie.

"you think this could be X.A.N.A.'s doing?" Asked Odd.

"No. Not even X.A.N.A. would do that."

"How would you know, Jeremie?" Asked Yumi.

"Because… X.A.N.A. is barely in the supercomputer anymore!"

"You mean… X.A.N.A.… is escaping?" Asked Ulrich.

"No, X.A.N.A.'s still in the computer, just, he's not fully there, he's only partly there… he's being deleted, and the super computer is running low on power and trying to feed off of more than the battery… wait, something's happening!"

A window opened up on the screen, scrolling with encoded words, in which the computer started to translate.

"Ugh, those fools, they scrambled my data…" Said the computer.

Jeremie, thinking he could talk with whatever was speaking through the computer, spoke into the headset.

"Who scrambled your data?" Asked Jeremie.

"Those fools, Herve and Nicolas, somehow connected to the supercalculator through another computer, and scrambled my data."

"How do you know their names?"

"Because… I've been one of them…"

"It's, X.A.N.A.…" Said Yumi in confusion.

"I need your help…" Said X.A.N.A. Stunned by X.A.N.A.'s request, the group stood there in silence for a minute.

"Why should we help you, X.A.N.A.?" Said Aelita, "You tried to kill us many times, and now your asking for our help?"

"I think it's a trap." Said Ulrich.

"Listen, if you don't help me, soon I won't even be able to control myself." Said X.A.N.A., "You must help me for the sake of the world!"

"Why help you save it, just so you can take it over?" Asked yumi.

"Because there will be no world unless you help!"

"…Okay, we'll help." Said Jeremie.


	2. Franz Hopper's Help

Chapter 4: Franz Hopper's Help.

X.A.N.A. is unusually desperate, he would never ask for help unless it was on his own life.

"What do you want us to do?" Asked Odd.

"I need Ulrich to lend me his body." Said X.A.N.A.

"What!" Ulrich said, eyes wide open in surprise, "Never, I wont do it!"

"I agree, it may be a trap." Said Aelita.

"Do you want to save the world or not?" Asked X.A.N.A.

"You guys might think this sounds crazy, but I trust him." Said Yumi.

Everyone stared at Yumi like she was a fiery explosion.

"Thank you Yumi, you always were the second smartest one." Said X.A.N.A. He obviously knew that Jeremie was the smartest of them all.

"Okay, go ahead." Said Ulrich, not happy and worried about the decision he just made.

"Alright, tower activated, here I come." Said X.A.N.A., as he forms a specter and possesses Ulrich. "Now, I need Jeremie to virtualize him into Lyoko."

No one liked where this was going, who knows what X.A.N.A. was going to do.

"Transfer, Ulrich… Scanner… Virtualization!" Shouted Jeremie, as he pressed the "enter" key on the keyboard.

"Okay, now, transport me into sector 5." Said X.A.N.A.

"Hold on X.A.N.A., I won't do anymore until you tell us what your doing!" Exclaimed Jeremie.

"Well, I need Ulrich's skills, but I still need a way to get around, so I'll clone him." Said X.A.N.A., as he left Ulrich's body in a clone. X.A.N.A. knew that Jeremie was too curious as to what he was planning to stop him.

"Woah, how'd I get to Lyoko?" Asked Ulrich.

"Ulrich, follow X.A.N.A. into sector 5, devirtualize him if he tries anything." Said Jeremie.

"Okay, but I'm starting to side with Yumi in this situation."

"You still haven't told us what your planning X.A.N.A." Said Jeremie.

"I'm going to get Franz Hopper out of Lyoko." Said X.A.N.A.

The group was in shock to find out X.A.N.A.'s plan.

"Didn't Franz Hopper die when he revived Lyoko and Aelita?" Asked Jeremie.

"Well well, looks like you don't know as much as I thought. Franz is still in Lyoko, but he has very little energy. I'm going to retrieve what I need to restore Franz Hopper into the real world from sector 5." Said X.A.N.A.

"Wouldn't you already have that?"

"No. I put it in a restricted access area in sector 5, a place I can't go to unless I go through Lyoko."

"Okay."

Jeremie enters the code "SCIPIO" and transports the two Ulrichs into sector 5. The transporter arrives at Sector Five, the door opens, and the two Ulrichs go down the tunnel.

"Oh great, this looks tough." Said Ulrich.

"No kidding, now I see what you go through to get data." Said X.A.N.A.

"Wait, you live here, doesn't that mean you control it?" Asked Jeremie.

"I wish. Sector Five is the sector I have LEAST control of. It's all defense systems, so I can't control it. I mean, I can create monsters, but that's about it."

"Okay, enough small talk, get to the key! It's a the North, by North-east wall."

"I see it." Both Ulrich and X.A.N.A. said simultaneously.

Ulrich and X.A.N.A. scramble around a bit around the room, and eventually, reach the key. A new room opened up on the floor. They went down into the room.

"There's where Franz's physical code lies." Said X.A.N.A.

Suddenly, a few Creepers came around the corner.

"Hey X.A.N.A., I thought you said no tricks?" Said Jeremie.

"No… He broke free…" Said X.A.N.A.

"Who?" Asked Ulrich.

"No time to explain, get the code!"

Ulrich and X.A.N.A. fight off the Creepers and retrieve the code. But, something's not right, X.A.N.A. absorbs the data!

"I have the code, let's get out of here." Said X.A.N.A.

As soon as X.A.N.A. said that, a barrage of lasers divirualized X.A.N.A. and Ulrich.

The scanners opened, Ulrich emerges, but someone's there, standing there in another scanner.

"It's…" Said Ulrich, in surprise.

"Who is it?" Asked Jeremie.

A few seconds later, the elevator opens, revealing two people standing there, one of them Ulrich.

"D… Daddy?" Said Aelita, starting to cry. It was Franz Hopper standing in the elevator with Ulrich.

"DADDY!" Said Aelita, running toward her father.

"Aelita, I thought I would never see you again, let alone walk this world again." Said Franz, almost starting to weep along with Aelita.

Chapter 5: A Secret Revealed.

Everyone was almost in tears because of the touching moment, it lasted for a few minutes, until someone spoke.

"Franz… why did you materialize yourself?" Asked Jeremie.

"X.A.N.A. has been taking it too far, he must be destroyed." Said Franz.

"Yeah, X.A.N.A. created a clone of you and said the exact same thing. How can we trust you?"

"Because… I can feel that this is my father, not a X.A.N.A. clone." Said Aelita, as she stopped crying.

"I believe her." Said Yumi.

"Aelita… I'm sorry I haven't been here or in Lyoko with you, but I virtualized myself in a different way, a way, where I could have the same power as X.A.N.A., in case this happens." Said Franz.

"It's alright, it doesn't really matter, what matters is that your here now." Said Aelita.

"Look, I really need to get home, I promised my parents that I would come home early." Said Yumi.

"Ok bye Yumi." Said Ulrich.

That night at Yumi's house.

"Yumi, Hiroshi's Missing!" Said Yumi's mother.

"Oh no… hold on, lemme call one of my friends." Said Yumi.

Ring Ring Yumi's picture and phone number came up on the Super Computer's screen.

"Yeah?" Said Jeremie.

"Jeremie, Hiroki's missing!" Said Yumi.

"It's X.A.N.A., this is the whole reason I left the super computer." Said Franz.

"Yumi, take them to the factory, we have to tell them that there's nothing to worry about." Said Jeremie. Franz looked at Jeremie and nodded his head.

"Okay, I'll tell them, bye" Said Yumi, as she hung up her cell phone. "Mom, dad, there's something I have to show you, come to the school with me." Yumi takes her parents through the sewer, and eventually, they arrive at the factory.

"Why are we here, Yumi?" Asked Yumi's mother.

"Just wait." Replied Yumi. Yumi takes her parent down the elevator. She and her parents enter the lab.

"What… what is this place?" Asked Yumi's father.

"This is what takes me so long to get home at night. The thing is…" Yumi was interrupted by her mother.

"Yumi! I can't believe you've been spending time in this run down factory that looks like it could collapse at any moment!" Exclaimed Yumi's mother.

"Mrs. Ishiyama, she has something to do here, she goes here to save the world ma'am." Said Jeremie, in Yumi's defense.

"See that hologram there? That's Lyoko, a virtual world, I created it." Said Franz. "I created this to stop a military project called "Project Carthage." You see, in Lyoko, there are 40 towers, which house 100,000 terrabytes each. The towers are scattered throughout four regions, but there is one region where there is no towers, I called this region "carthage." within carthage lies a program, that was the only way to stop Project Carthage, which I named "XANA." The problem is, the FBI found out about the super computer, but they did not know where it was. I told Aelita to warn me when these she sees men wearing black clothes at our door. I hid the key to a locker, that housed my video diary, in Aelita's doll, "Mr. Puck," when she said that they were there. I then virtualized myself and Aelita, to escape, but they found the Super Computer, and shut it down. Then these kids came along, and turned it back on. Little Jeremie here, spent day and night, learning how to operate the computer. Of course, Aelita didn't know Jeremie was there, until Aelita started to speak. Jeremie heard Aelita speak and, and responded. Aelita explained to Jeremie how everything worked, even what XANA was. What Aelita didn't know, was that XANA was corrupted when the computer was shut down. Aelita and Jeremie together figured out that XANA turned evil, and that's when these kids started fighting for the fate of the world. Now, XANA is more powerful than I ever thought possible, so if the Super computer ever get shut off again, XANA will escape the computer, and take over the world."

"Wow, long speech." Said a voice coming down the corridor. But, who was it?  



	3. Sweet Relief

Chapter 6: Sweet Relief.

Someone was coming down the corridor, to the groups surprise, it was William!

"YOU!" Shouted Ulrich as he sacked William. 

"Hey, what was that for?" Asked William.

"You lied to me, William! You said you talked to Yumi, and Yumi said you didn't!"

"Hold on Ulrich, let him up." Said Yumi as She walked over to Ulrich. "It was me who lied. I should have told you, but I didn't want you to know that William and I spoke, but now that I know that William told you, I feel really bad about it. I'm sorry, Ulrich."

"You know I will always forgive you Yumi." Said Ulrich.

"Enough of this reunion. William, how long did you know about the Super Computer?" Asked Franz.

"Do you want the long story or short story?" Asked William.

"Short, if you don't mind."

"Yesterday."

"How did you find out?"

"See, this is what I was trying to avoid when I asked if you wanted the long story, but that's not the point. I got bored and walked over here. I went down the elevator, but I needed to enter a code to open the door, so I went back up and took the corridor."

"Well, at least that's one missing person down. Do you know where the rest is?" Asked Odd.

"I saw them at the entrance, but I never saw them enter." Said William.

"I think I found the problem." Said Franz. "They are in Lyoko, like I was before. They fell into the digital sea, like I did, meaning they are stuck in Lyoko; but Jeremie's materialization program managed to get Yumi back, so let's try to get them back through the program."

"Sure, just one problem, XANA erased the materialization program, and the codes to remake it are in my notebook, back at the school." Said Jeremie.

"I'll go get it." Said Ulrich. Ulrich ran to the school. On his way back to the factory, Jeremie's notebook in hand, he noticed Mr. Delmas walking around, but he was under XANA's control, easily identified by his eyes. Ulrich arrives back at the lab.

"Hey, a XANAfied Mr. Delmas is walking around the school!" Said Ulrich.

"That can't be, I'm picking up vital signs from people in the digital void." Replied Franz. "But, it says Williams DNA is in there too!"

"I can explain that," Said William, "I wanted to keep this a secret, but I can't anymore. I also went into Lyoko, but I didn't get knocked into the digital sea, like the others."

"I've got it! There's a way to get them back without the materialization program!" Shouted Franz. "I forgot I could do this in case someone fell into the void. I need everyone to go to Sector 5, including you William."

"Hey, why him?" Asked Ulrich out of anger.

"Because he's the only one who can make it happen! The computer needs the most recent DNA to do this. Jeremie, I need you to do this too."

"WHY ME!" Shouted Jeremie in surprise. "I HATE GOING INTO LYOKO!"

"And I know why you hate it, that's why I will use the default option for yours and Williams memory transfer, so you'll look like your self's, the reason is because I can create my own monsters from this panel, to fight off the others."

"Okay, let's go." Jeremie wasn't enthusiastic about going into Lyoko, he only successfully made it to Lyoko once, and he was attacked by Megatanks. He also looked stupid, but since it's using the default option, he felt less nervous that he usually would.

"Okay, you will be transfered directly into sector 5, the transporter will corrupt William's and Jeremie's DNA codes." Said Franz. Yumi, Odd, and Aelita first. Transfer… Scanner… Virtualization. Okay, you three are up next. Transfer… Scanner… Virtualization."

Everyone made it to sector 5 successfully.

Chapter 7: Fatal Move.

The doors opened and the group runs through to corridor. They enter the room with the key. "Okay, three minutes, and if you see a white creeper, don't attack it." Said Franz.

"Got it." Said Odd. "I see the Key, I can get it." Odd somehow manages to reach the key. A hole in the floor opens, and the group runs down it. They reach another room, across which is everyones DNA codes.

"Okay, this is where it gets hard, don't let Aelita, Jeremie, or William get de-virtualized." Said Franz. As soon as Franz got finished saying that, ten creepers materialized in the path. "No, XANA blocked the system, I can't make monsters anymore, plus the scanners are shut down! No one can be de-virtualized! Avoid being de-virtualized at all costs!"

A barrage of lasers shot at Ulrich. "ULRICH!" Yelled Yumi as she dove in front of Ulrich and got de-virtualized.

"YUMI!" Shouted Ulrich, as a burst of rage ran through his veins. Ulrich was ticked! He quickly unsheathed his sword and Started killing every creeper there. Once the cost was clear, he dropped his sword, and fell to his knees. "XANA! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Shouted Ulrich, starting to cry. "IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME! NOT HER!" Ulrich started punching the ground, in an act of aggression. "YUMI! PLEASE, COME BACK!"

"This is no time for that, Ulrich. William, get to the DNA and break the seals on them!" Said Franz.

"Okay, here's the DNA, how do I break the seal? Asked William.

"Touch them, and the seal will be broken."

"Done, let's get out of here."

"You can be de-virtualized now, power has returned to the scanners."

"Please… don't say… "DE-VIRTUALIZED!" Shouted Ulrich, still crying over the loss of Yumi.

"Well, only one way to be de-vir… I mean… get out of Lyoko, LASER ARROW!" Said Odd, de-virtualizing everyone. In the real world, Ulrich runs over to the wall, and slams his arm into it.

"RRAAAAGGHH! YUMI, WHY'D YOU SACRIFICE YOURSELF FOR ME?" Shouted Ulrich. His words echoed throughout the entire factory. "Yumi…" Ulrich said again under his voice. The group goes up the elevator, to the lab. When the door of the elevator opened, Ulrich fell down to the floor, in front of Yumi's parents. "Yumi's… dead…"

"Yeah, we heard…" Said Yumi's mother.

Chapter 8: XANA's Possible End.

Ulrich was more broken up about it than Yumi's parents were. Everyone was in tears because of the emotional moment.

"It's about time we all left for tonight." Said Franz.

"Where will you sleep?" Asked Odd.

"The Hermitage, where else?"

"Okay… good luck with that." Said Odd. Back at Kadic, the group went about their daily lives, until Jim came along. Franz knew what he was doing. Everyone who went missing reappeared, including Sissi. Sissi entered Ulrich's room.

"Ulrich, where's Yumi?" Asked Sissi.

"RRAAAGGGHHH!" Replied Ulrich. Sissi made a bad move mentioning Yumi.

"Hey, all I asked is where Yumi was, usually she's with you. Did she move, or dump you?"

"Neither, now leave me alone!"

"What's wrong, Ulrich?"

"Just… Please… don't mention Yumi…" Said Ulrich, starting to cry into his pillow. "I'd rather forget her." But Ulrich couldn't, the thought of Yumi buzzed around in his mind non-stop. He even dreams about her.

"She dumped you, didn't she?"

"Sissi, your brain is smaller than I thought. She's gone, but she didn't move."

"Your confusing me, I'm outta here." Said Sissi as she left the room. Ulrich's cellphone rang, he picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" Said Ulrich, still sobbing.

"Come down to the factory, we found a way to destroy XANA." Said Jeremie on the other line.

"Okay, be right there." Said Ulrich as he stoop up. He wasn't very enthusiastic about XANA being destroyed. Ulrich takes the sewer entance in the park, and shortly arrives at the factory. In the lab, the elevator opens, everyone was there.

"This is how we do it; first, activate all four passage towers, they are needed to do this; second, cut them, and the rest of Lyoko off from sector five; third, Destroy sector five. By the time we destroy Sector Five, XANA would be destroyed also, because he would be trapped there when we separate Lyoko and Sector five." Said Franz.

"Cool, this'll be our final mission." Said Odd.

"You know, every time you said that, Odd, we made XANA stronger." Said Aelita.

"Well now I'm sure this time."

"Something's wrong, Sector Five is disappearing! We have to activate the four towers and separate Lyoko from Sector Five." Said Franz.

"How?" Asked Jeremie.

"Through the person that has most connection to it."

"Me?" Asked Aelita.

"No, Ulrich." Said Franz.

"How am I most connected to Lyoko?" Asked Ulrich.

"A loved one has died in Lyoko. Through that, you would be the most powerful, and you would have the same abilities as Aelita."

"Okay, I'm going in." Said Ulrich as he went down the elevator. He didn't understand why loosing a loved one in Lyoko gave him the same abilities as Aelita, but he didn't care.

"Transfer, Ulrich… Scanner… Virtualization!" Said Franz as he hit the "Enter" key. Ulrich arrives in Lyoko. "I'm activating the towers now. Go near the outside of sector five, cut the cables in every sector."

"Will do." Said Ulrich. After a while, Ulrich succeeds in cutting the cables.

"Hide in a tower Ulrich, Sector Five is about to explode!" Said Franz. Ulrich quickly gets into a tower, and the fifth sector explodes. "Okay, that's it, XANA's gone. Let's get you out of there." Ulrich arrives back in the scanner room, and heads for the lab. Once there, the entire group went down to the Super computer's Core. Franz went over and put his had on the switch.

"WAIT!" Shouted Jeremie. Franz let go of the switch.

Chapter 9: XANA's Last Move.

Everyone wondered why Jeremie yelled "Wait." Jeremie sat in awe as he looked at his laptop computer screen. "It's XANA, he's taking control of the passage towers!" Said Jeremie.

"So, XANA wasn't destroyed when sector five exploded. I get it now! It was all a plan to escape the super computer! If XANA gain control of the passage towers, he can escape, but if we turn off the computer, he'll escape then too! He found a way out!" Exclaimed Franz. Everyone gathered around Jeremie and his laptop to watch as XANA took control.

"That's three towers we lost control of, and the fourth is 50 lost." Said Jeremie. "60… 70… 75… 85… 90… 99…" Jeremie counted down. As soon as Jeremie said 99, something happened, the countdown stopped! "What's happening? XANA's loosing control to something else. The towers… they're… turning black." Said Jeremie, amazed. XANA was loosing control. A few seconds later, the group heard a scanner open.

"Did you hear that?" Asked Ulrich. "I'm going up there to check it out."

"Okay, but be careful." Said Aelita. Ulrich got into the elevator. Ulrich made it up to the scanner room.

"Hi Ulrich." Said a voice from across the room.

"Y…Yumi?" Said Ulrich in amazment.

"Ulrich, I can't stay here long. Tell the others that I'm going to take XANA down." Said Yumi.

"Yumi, don't leave again, we need you here." Said Ulrich as he through himself into Yumi's arms.

"Ulrich, don't ever forget me…" Said Yumi as she faded away. Ulrich walked over to the elevator and went down to the central core. Ulrich walked over to Jeremie in tears.

"Why are you crying again?" Asked Odd.

"Yumi… she said that… she wound take XANA down." Said Ulrich.

"Yumi was up there? That explains that black towers!" Said Jeremie. All of the passage towers were black, Yumi had control. The towers were then destroyed. Since XANA had nowhere else to run, he was destroyed too. "Lyoko's falling apart…" Said Jeremie. A message came up on his laptop screen that read "Turn off the computer now." Jeremie got up, ran to the switch, and shut it off.

"That's it… XANA's gone. Let's head back to the school." Said Franz. As Ulrich got into the elevator, he heard Yumi's voice saying "Don't ever forget me…". 


	4. A Lifted Curse

Chapter 10: A Lifted Curse.

The group goes about their lives without Yumi, and Franz returns as a science teacher at Kadic. Over the days, the group helps Franz reorganize the Hermitage.

"How you holding out without Yumi, Ulrich?" Asked Odd, while they were working on the Hermitage. Ulrich remained silent.

"He's been like that ever since we left the factory that one day, even Jim and Herve are concerned about him." Said Aelita. Franz walked over to Ulrich and knelt down next to him.

"Ulrich, I know your sad, but you have to forget about her. Otherwise you'll give yourself a stroke." Said Franz, in an attempt to relax Ulrich.

"Leave me alone…" Ulrich murmured.

"He spoke!" Shouted Odd. everyone laughed at that statement. Everyone, except Ulrich that is. His goal was to make Ulrich laugh, but he failed. "Aw, c'mon Ulrich! You used to always laugh at my jokes!"

"Times change…" Said Ulrich as he walked out of the Hermitage.

"I was serious about what I said to him…" Said Franz, in a concerned voice. Ulrich was walking into the gym, when Sissi walked by.

"Ulrich, you haven't even said one word to me for a month now!" Said Sissi, What's your malfunction, huh?" Ulrich just continued walking, getting strongly provoked in the process. "Well?" Said Sissi, still waiting for an answer. Ulrich swung his leg around and kicked Sissi in the head, then continued walking like nothing happened. Unfortunately, Jim saw Ulrich as he kicked Sissi, and ran over to Ulrich.

"Hey, Ulrich! What's your malfunction, huh?" Asked Jim.

"Do you want the same think to happen to you?" Replied Ulrich.

"You've got a lota' nerve to say that to a teacher!" Said Jim. Ulrich warned him, but Jim didn't heed that warning. Ulrich, in response to that statement, jumped and kicked Jim in the head and knocked him out. This time, the principal was watching.

"Ulrich, what did you just do?" Asked Mr. Delmas.

"I'm sorry sir… it's just that I miss Yumi so much that I haven't said very much at all, and they got on my nerve by asking why I haven't said anything." Replied Ulrich.

"Ulrich… did you… knock out Jim? How on Earth did you do that?"

"I'd rather not say." Said Ulrich as he Started to walk toward the dorms. Mr. Delmas wasn't going to punish him, because he understood his situation. Mr. Delmas took Jim and Sissi to the infirmary.

"They got hit by a door? You've gotta be kidding me!" Said Yolande.

"Really, they were walking through and wham! Right in the face." Said Mr.Delmas.

"Well I don't see how that happened, but if you say so…" Said Yolande. She wanted to know what really happened, but she knew that Mr. Delmas would never tell her if he made up an excuse that bad.

Ulrich was lying on his bed, wondering why he was still sulking about Yumi's death. "Franz was right, I'm going to give myself a stroke unless I forget about her." Said Ulrich. Shortly after, there was a knock at his door. "Come in." Said Ulrich. William walked in. "What now?" Asked Ulrich.

"I wanted to help you forget about Yumi." Said William.

"Thanks, but I already have a plan that would make me forget that Yumi ever existed." Said Ulrich.

"Well, my method wasn't to make you forget that she existed, but if that's the way you want it, fine." Said William as he walked out of Ulrich's room. Ulrich's plan was almost flawless. It was to erase his DNA from the super computer and activate return to the past. That would erase his memory of the super computer all together. Ulrich got up out of his bed, left his room, and headed for the park. On his way to the sewer, Odd caught a glimpse of Ulrich.

"Ulrich, why are you going into the sewer?" Asked Odd, as he walked over to Ulrich.

"I'm going to forget everything, XANA, the super computer, and Yumi. The super computer is my ticket to forgetting." Said Ulrich.

"Okay, have fun!" Said Odd. In the sewer, Yumi's last words haunted Ulrich's mind, constantly saying "Don't ever forget me." The words got louder as he approached the factory. Ulrich got inside the elevator and went down to the computer's core. Yumi's words in his mind were louder than ever. It was like someone was yelling it in his ear. Ulrich walked over to the switch and turn the computer on. Right when he switched the computer on, he saw Yumi for just an instant like a flashback he could see.

"I must be imagining things…" Said Ulrich. Ulrich got back into the elevator and went up to the lab. Ulrich entered the coordinates for the return trip and he had his finger above the enter key. "I… I can't do it…" Said Ulrich as he pressed delete and erased to coordinates. "Yumi told me to never forget her." Ulrich went back into the elevator and left the factory. He forgot to turn the computer off.

Back at the Hermitage, Jeremie's laptop beeped. Jeremie opened up and his eyes widened with surprise. "The super computer… is back on… but, the towers are black again." Said Jeremie.

"Who turned it on?" Asked Aelita.

"It was Ulrich, he told me he was going to activate return to the past to erase his memory." Said Odd.

"The black towers… are deactivating and Lyoko's coming back to life. All the towers have power again!" Said Jeremie.

"What was Ulrich thinking!" Exclaimed Franz.

"Wait, all of the towers are black now… all forty." Said Jeremie. "What's going on? Lyoko's dying again." Jeremie put the computer down because of the weird moment. "That's it, Lyoko's dead again. Not even the passage towers can be activated again."

Back at Kadic, Ulrich was heading to his room, when he ran into William. "Hey Ulrich, Odd called and told me what you were going to do, why didn't you do it?" Asked William.

"I couldn't. Yumi's last words were 'Don't ever forget me.'" Said Ulrich.

"Oh. So that's why." Said William. Another month passed. The group was at the Hermitage hanging out with Franz.

"Hey Odd, have been stealing food when I'm not here? Asked Franz.

"No! Why would I do that? I'm not a thief!" Said Odd. "Say, why you ask, anyway?"

"Lately I've been coming home after school, and come to find out, I'm missing some food from my fridge." Said Franz. No one in the group was taking the food. "By the way, I'm having the factory tore down next month." As soon as Franz said that, Ulrich saw Yumi again, but this time, it last longer.

"We sould go to the factory and see what we can salvage." Suggested Ulrich.

"Grand idea! Let's go." Said Franz. The group went to the backyard of the Hermitage, through the sewer entrance, and to the factory. In the factory, Ulrich visions of Yumi were getting worse. Now, instead of the words "Don't ever forget me," the words said "Thank you for not forgetting."

"Time we got back to the Hermitage, it's getting late." said Franz.

"I think I'll stay here a little while longer." Said Ulrich.

"Okay, bye Ulrich." Said Jeremie, as everyone walked out of the factory. Ulrich stood there in the factory. He heard voices, that weren't in his mind. "Thank you for not forgetting me." They said. After a few minutes, the voices stopped. Silence swept the factory. Ulrich stood there for five minutes then walked over to the elevator.

"I better turn off the computer. I can't believe I forgot to turn it off." Said Ulrich. Ulrich felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly did a swing kick, but stopped in the middle of it once he saw who it was.

"Wow, your a little tense." Said the person in front of Ulrich.

"Y… Yumi?" Said Ulrich as he walked over to her.

"Didn't I tell you never to forget me?" Asked Yumi.

"I thought you… died…"

"I did, but when you disconnected Lyoko from Sector five, I came back."

"Yumi…" Said Ulrich as he threw himself into Yumi's arms.

"Let's go home now Ulrich, It's been a long few months." Said Yumi.

Chapter 11: XANA's Doppelganger.

It's a celebration! The group finally destroyed XANA, Yumi's back, and best of all, Franz Hopper isn't on FBI files anymore! Although the group doesn't need to go to the factory anymore, they still go there for memories, until the day it gets torn down. Those memories of fighting XANA will never leave the group, but Aelita had a strange feeling the past few days, like something was going to happen. She tried explaining to her father and Jeremie, but they didn't help. They thought she was just worried, but there's more to it than that, she knew something was going to happen, something evil. At Kadic, Aelita went over to Jeremie's room and knocked on the door. "Come In." Said Jeremie.

"Jeremie, you know those feelings I told you about?" Asked Aelita.

"Both me and your dad told you, your just worried."

"I'm not worried Jeremie, I know something evil is about to awaken, something even more evil than XANA."

"Doubt it, but if you say so, we'll be more careful, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Jeremie." Said Aelita, as she walked out the door. Jeremie really did doubt what Aelita was saying, but in a way, he had those feelings too. That night, Odd and Ulrich were walking to the cafeteria for dinner.

"Hey Ulrich, you hear that music?" Asked Odd.

"What music?" Asked Ulrich.

"It sounded like danger music, but it went away." Said Odd. That really confused both Odd and Ulrich, but they didn't let it bother them. Back in Jeremie's room, Jeremie is typing away at his computer, and missing dinner. He wasn't feeling too hungry.

"Okay, so you hate me, who cares? There're more people who would be glad to be my friend." Said Jeremie. He was on a computer forum. "Hey, he's knew, wonder if he'll be my friend?" Jeremie typed a little more and became friends with the new guy. A topic went up asking "Where do you go to school?" Jeremie replied "Kadic academy." His new friend replied, "Really? I teach there!" Jeremie and his new friend get in a conversation about who they are, until Jeremie new friend posts, "Jeremie? Is that you? It's Franz!" Jeremie was so amazed by that he posted "Gotta go," and left the forum. Right when he quit his internet program, a picture came up on the screen. "AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Jeremie screamed. Aelita came running down the hall, into his room, and noticed that Jeremie was lying on the floor.

"Jeremie what happened?" Asked Aelita.

"It… was… horrible…" Jeremie groaned.

"What was?"

"All I remember was a picture of an island, and after that, is just blank."

"No…" Said Aelita in a faint voice.

"What is it?" Said Ulrich as he, Odd, and Yumi ran into the room.

"That evil I was warning you guys about… it's here, and it already attacked Jeremie." Said Aelita.

"Okay, let's take him to the infirmary, and tomorrow, we'll see if Franz knows anything about this." Said Yumi.

"Oh, speaking of Franz, I talked to him on a forum. I didn't even know it was him." Said Jeremie, in a raspy voice. Aelita and Ulrich carry Jeremie over to the infirmary.

"What happened to him?" Asked Yolande.

"We don't know, and neither does he." Said Ulrich.

"What do you mean?" Asked Yolane, very confused.

"I really don't know what happened. One minute I was typing away at my computer, and the next thing I know, I was on the ground." Said Jeremie.

"Things like that happen when you stare at a computer screen too long." Said Yolande. The next day the group goes over to the Hermitage.

"Hi dad." Said Aelita.

"Ugh… oh, hello Aelita." Said Franz, as he put his hands on his head.

"What happened?" Asked Jeremie.

"The thing I fear the most, and because of it, we can't destroy the factory." Said Franz.

"Why not?" Asked Odd.

"You see, I built another computer in that factory, but it went evil, like XANA did. I shut it down, and I programmed it only to turn back on when the super computer is on, but XANA isn't on Lyoko. I didn't tell anyone of you that because I forgot."

"Uhh… my bad…" Said Ulrich.

"Ulrich, what did you do?" Asked Franz.

"I accidentally left the super computer on when I went down there to erase my memory, but couldn't do it, thanks to Yumi." Replied Ulrich.

"Do you realize what you've done? You set free Xanadu!" Yelled Franz.

Chapter 12: The Secret of Xanadu.

"Xanadu? sounds resembling." Said Odd.

"You see, Xanadu is much more evil than XANA ever was. Xanadu was made to power up any computer I wish." Said Franz. "It can also send specters out of any computer to destroy anything I desire. You see, the FBI was after me for this, not XANA. I had to shut down Xanadu, but I made the computer so a switch won't shut it down. I need a pass code to do it."

"Why would you want to make a computer like that?" Asked Aelita.

"I was insane back then. Then I met your mother, Aelita. She changed my life." Said Franz.

"And do you remember the pass code?" Asked Jeremie.

"I was getting to that. After I met your mother, Aelita, I began on a new project, to counter-act a military project called, 'Project Carthage.'" Said Franz. "My goal was to not only make a computer to stop the project, but to design a digtal paradise, Lyoko. On the sidelines, my wife cheered me on, every step of the way. Sadly, she was stricken by a deadly disease. When She died, I focused on my studies more, and played my piano to relax when the stress got too intense. Eventually, my work was done, and I stopped "Project Carthage" dead in it's tracks. In Lyoko I hid the pass code, in order to keep it safe, but I forgot the pass code."

"You need to stop with the speeches, Franz." Said William.

"So, is there anyway to help you remember in case this happened?" Asked Yumi.

"Yes, inside Xanadu, I also hid the pass code. I just can't remember where." Replied Franz.

"So, now instead fighting XANA, were going to fight Xanadu?" Asked Ulrich.

"Wait, I think I saw that computer in the factory." Said Jeremie. "One day, my computer got a virus, and in order to talk to Aelita, I had to go to the super computer. On the way out of the factory, I decided to explore, don't ask why."

"Why?" Said Odd.

"Very funny Odd. Anyway, I came across another elevator, and because I wanted to know where it lead, I took it. It lead me down to the computer Franz was talking about, but it was off, of course." Said Jeremie.

"Okay, tomorrow, we check things out." Said Ulrich.

"Hey, why tomorrow? There's still plenty of daytime left, it's only 11:16." Said Odd.

"Okay, I'm down for it, let's go!" Said William. The group goes over to the factory, and takes the second elevator to Xanadu. The group stood in amazement at how much the terminal looked different. This one could monitor the entire landscape, instead of just a pixel view.

"Okay, Jeremie, your going to have to go in once Xanadu attacks." Said Franz.

"Aww, I never liked being virtualized." Said Jeremie.

"This virtualization process is much smoother than the other." Said Franz.

"Oh, then I'm alright with it." Said Jeremie.

Chapter 13: XANA's Return.

Franz was worried about transferring the rest of the group into Xanadu. He knew that once he did, something bad would happen, but he shook it off and started the transfer.

"Virtualization." Said Franz as he virtualized Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd into Xanadu. The computer terminal made beeping noises. "I was afraid of that. Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, you can feel every hit you take, plus, a tower just got infested by specters

"Woah… oh sorry, what?" Said Odd, as he checked out the landscape. "Hey, Ulrich, your pants are all… poofy."

"And you look more like a cat than before, now you have whiskers and cat ears!" Said Ulrich, starting to laugh at the weird way Odd looked.

"Can you two knock it off, we're on a mission, remember?" Said Yumi. Yumi looked almost unchanged.

"Okay, let's go." Said Ulrich. The group goes off into Xanadu.

"You must clear the tower of specters, it's at the north-east corner of the landscape." Said Franz.

"Uh Franz, wasn't Aelita, William, and I going to Xanadu too?" Asked Jeremie.

"Well, since you three are weakest in Lyoko, your some of the strongest in Xanadu. It's a different story for them, however." Replied Franz.

"Then why not send us in? And who you calling weak?" Said William.

"I need to remember the code to transfer you three, it is also in Xanadu."

"You and your codes." Said Odd. "Why didn't you just make it like Lyoko?"

"I said I was insane when I made this!" Exclaimed Franz. "Oh, by the way, Ulrich and Yumi's weapons need to be charged by me out here."

"What? you mean I can't do anything right now?" Asked Ulrich.

"Actually, you can, I just got finished charging them." Said Franz.

"Uh, guys? I think I just spotted the tower…" Said Yumi, terrified by the sight of the tower.

"Okay, I'm outta here." Said Odd as he started to walk away.

"Oh no you don't!" Said Ulrich as he ran in front of Odd. "If we have to feel all the pain of battling these things, you do too!"

"Jeeze, I was just playing around. I wasn't really going to leave my friends behined. Unless it's all-you-can-eat dessert day at the school." Said Odd.

"No time for jokes, they're coming this way!" Yelled Yumi.

"Let's go!" Said Odd. After a while, the tower was clear of specters.

"Look for spheres of data, they will have the code." Said Franz. "Wait, this can't be!"

"What?" Asked Ulrich.

"It's… XANA… he's in Xanadu." Said Aelita.

"No need to be alarmed, Aelita. I was just shocked to find that the good part of XANA still exists. Notice how the eye is white." Said Franz.

"Hey, I found a sphere, inside there's a word that says 'After'" Said Odd.

"That's a password!" Yelled Franz.

"Me and Ulrich found one too. It just has the letter 'O'" Said Yumi.

"I remember now! I spit all of the passwords into different pieces, and some of them are hints in different pieces." Said Franz. "Wow, 5:00 already? Okay, that's a wrap, let's get back to the school." Said Franz as he de-virtualizes them, just one problem, they're not coming out of the scanners! They're not in Xanadu either!  



	5. The Truth

Chapter 14: The Truth.

Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi weren't returning. Something went wrong. "Oh yes, I remember now, I need a password to bring them back, but if I don't find it fast enough, they will be deleted permanently." Said Franz.

"You and your passwords, you really were insane." Said William.

"I got it! Let's try it, KADIC." Said Franz, as he entered the password.

"Guess it didn't work." Said William.

"Just wait…" Said Franz. "PASSWORD EXCEPTED." Said The computer. The scanners open up, and the group falls out. Odd falls of the edge of the platform where the scanners are, and falls right into Franz Hopper's arms.

"Gee, I'd hate to think of what would've happened if you weren't there." Said Odd.

"Be more careful! Next time, stay in your scanners until you regain composure." Said Franz. Franz lets go of Odd. "Let's get back to the school, it's almost dinner time."

"Alright! All-you-can-eat dessert day!" Yelled Odd in excitement. The group goes back to Kadic. That night, The group members were hanging out in their rooms, when a scream arose from the silence. Jeremie gets a call on his cell.

"Hello?" Said Jeremie.

"Jeremie, it's Franz, did you hear that scream?" Asked Franz.

"Wow, it must have been really loud for you to hear it all the way at the Hermitage." Said Jeremie.

"It still sounded distant, I'm monitoring the entire school through my computer. Strange, it didn't come from the school. Let's check the Factory cameras."

"Anything?"

"Oh my God… There's someone lying there on the bridge of the factory… we have to go see if they're okay, warn the others!"

"Okay, I'll warn Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita. You warn Yumi."

"Okay." Said Franz as he hung up the phone and started dialing Yumi's cell. "C'mon, answer!"

"Hello?" Said Yumi on the other line.

"Yumi, it's Franz, we have an emergency, go to the factory now!" Said Franz.

"Okay, I'm on my way." Replied Yumi, as she hung up the phone. The group meets at the Hermitage, and takes the door to the bridge of the Factory. Police cars are swarming the entire area.

"What happened?" Asked Franz, running toward a police officer.

"Someone was murdered on this bridge, do you know anything about it?" Asked the officer.

"No, not at all." Replied Franz. The group was stunned to find out what happened.

"So, that's all? No Xanadu." Said Ulrich. Aeltia turned around and started walking back toward the officer.

"Can I see the victim?" Asked Aelita.

"I can't let you cross the tape, but you can look at her from this side." Said the officer.

"Oh… Daddy? Come look at who this is…" Said Aelita, in a state of shock, as if she just got electrocuted.

"That's…" Stuttered Franz.

"Mommy…"

"That's your mother?" Asked the police officer.

"That can't be, she died long ago…" Said Franz.

"Hey chief! We found a note!" Said one of the officers inspecting the body.

"Bring it over." Said the chief. The officer brings it over to the chief and the chief starts reading it out loud. "It says, 'Dear Franz and Aelita, the disease is getting to me, so I virtualized myself into Xanadu, powering it up by the machines in the factory. I've lived there for sometime, but the machines lost power, and the computer shut off again. Now that Xanadu turned back on, I was able to escape, but Xanadu knew I escaped. He was out to get me. Once you read this, I would be dead by the disease, powered up by Xanadu. These are my final words, I love you Franz, and you too, Aelita. Goodbye.'" Aelita started crying and hugged Franz, to cry into. "What's this "Xanadu" she's talking about?"

"It's a machine I built, the only way to shut it off is by a pass code. If you destroy it while it's on, the space-time continuum will tear, creating a black-hole, capable of destroying the entire planet. The problem is I can't remember the password to shut it off, so unless you give me time to shut it off, you'll destroy the world by destroying the machine." Said Franz.

"… Okay, I believe you, contact the police when you find the password." Said the chief.

"We will." Replied Franz. The chief didn't really believe Franz, but the chief wanted whatever did this gone. The story sounded so unbelievable, it had to be true.

Chapter 15: A Password Found.

The group goes to the lair of Xanadu. Franz sits down at the terminal and virtualizes Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi. As luck would have it, the first thing they saw was a password fragment. "It has the letter "X"." Said Ulrich.

"Okay. Split up, you'll find them easier." Said Franz. The group scatters around Xanadu. After about thirty minutes, Odd finds another password.

"It says "NA"." Said Odd.

"That's it! the name "XANA" was to help me remember." Said Franz. "Let's see. X After NA. NAX." Said Franz as he typed the password. "It worked! Just, it's not the right one. It's only a deactivation code. Whenever Xanadu attacks, I can type that code to stop it. Just one problem, there has to be no towers possessed."

"Cool, so now we can stop Xanadu like we stopped XANA." Said Odd.

"Well, I enterd the code, so a tower wont be activated for some time." Said Franz. "Jeremie, come over here."

"Yeah, what is it?" Asked Jeremie.

"You managed to figured out how to run the super computer, so I'm going to teach you how to run this." Said Franz.

"Why?"

"In case something bad happens to me." Said Franz. Franz walks Jeremie through the procedures. Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi regroup. "You know, it's not often you go into a virtual world to relax, so why not sit back for a while?" Asked Franz.

"Sounds great, this landscape is much more beautiful than Lyoko." Said Yumi. William and Aelita are sitting on the orange couch.

"You know William, I've been concerned about Jeremie." Said Aelita.

"Why? It looks like he and Franz are having a good time." Said William.

"That's why I'm concerned. Jeremie's parents are coming to visit, and if they see him having a good time with my father, who knows what they'll do."

"Don't worry, everything's going to be alright." Said William.

"Okay, that's all you need to know." Said Franz. "Let's get back to the school." Franz de-virtualized the group.

Chapter 16: Friendly Fighters.

The group gets back to the school. It's night time, so everyone goes out to their respective rest areas. Later that night, Aelita knocks on Jeremie's door. Jeremie let's her in, and Aelita walks over to Jeremie's bed. "Jeremie, recently I've been concerned about your parents coming here." Said Aelita.

"Don't worry, I already told my dad everything that's going on. All except Xanadu, of course." Said Jeremie.

"Listen Jeremie, I've had this feeling for a long time." Said Aelita. "A feeling about my father. It's as if he likes you better."

"Don't think that Aelita, he's just teaching me how to take care of everything in case something happens to him." Said Jeremie, in an attempt to calm Aelita down.

"You don't get it Jeremie!" Said Aelita as she looked at Jeremie with teary eyes. "I feel like I'm being left out!"

"Aelita, I just told you your not being left out! Franz is just explaining everything to me!" Replied Jeremie.

"I'm sorry Jeremie, I just see you two having fun with each other and it reminds me of when I was little."

"It's alright Aelita. You have every right to be angry." Said Jeremie as he sat down next to Aelita.

"Jeremie… I've also been concerned about something else…" Said Aelita.

"Yeah, what is it?" Asked Jeremie.

"When Ulrich saw Yumi die right in front of him, Ulrich seriously got revenge. I was wondering, if I die like that, will you do something rash like that?"

"Why sure, why wouldn't I?"

"See, taht's what I'm concerned about. I know that Ulrich and Yumi will go to great lengths to be with each other, you remember that time Ulrich cheated on the lottery so Yumi didn't have to move, but what I don't know is to what lenghts you would go."

"That's something you never have to worry about, Aelita." Said Jeremie. Jeremie's cell rang. It was Franz.

"Will this ever stop for a second? Xanadu is at it again." Said Franz.

"What's he doing now?" Asked Jeremie.

"Something that's not harmful, but can't be stopped." Said Franz.

"Out with it already!"

"Xanadu is slowly creating a negtave enerygy field around us. This energy will cause anger."

"So Xanadu is trying to split us up?"

"Yes, but this energy is only there when we're near each other, so over the phone, we can settle things. I'm using XANA to help. Warn everyone, I'll warn Aelita."

"I'm with aelita at the moment, so warn Yumi." said Jeremie as he hung up the phone. "Aelita, Xanadu is creating a negative field around us that reacts when the group is with each other, let's call Odd and Ulrich and tell them."

"Why not go to their room?" Asked Aelita.

"Ulrich is attached with Odd, and especially with Yumi, so the effect won't work as well." Said Jeremie.

"Oh, and since we're attached with each other, we're not as effected."

"Exactly." Said Jeremie. Aelita called Odd, and Jeremie called Ulrich. Odd and Ulrich's phones ring at the same time.

"Hello?" They said simutaniously. Jeremie and Aelita explain everything. Odd and Ulrich were shocked. Shortly after Jeremie hung up the phone, Franz called him again.

"Meet at the factory, I already warned Yumi." Said Franz.

"Okay." Said Jeremie as he hung up. "We have to go back to the factory." Said Jeremie. Aelita collapsed to the floor. "AELITA!" Shouted Jeremie.

Chapter 17: True Power, Unleashed.

Aelita was out cold for 5 minutes. Jeremie was carrying her to the Hermitage, and was there by the time Aelita woke up. "Jeremie, I saw something." Said Aelita.

"What was it?" Asked Jeremie.

"It was, a mouth."

"That doesn't explain anything!"

"Jeremie, you can't let the anger get to you."

"Your right, I'm sorry."

"What's the hold up?" Asked Yumi as she ran toward Jeremie and Aelita. "I don't think you even care about what's going on! I mean, look at what the negative energy is doing to me now! Now hurry up to the back!"

"Were Coming! Don't spaz out!" Said Jeremie. The group goes through the sewer, via the door behind the Hermitage. They arrive at the factory's door.

"Okay, the energy gets stronger as we get closer to Xanadu. So don't get mad, even if it means no talking to each other." Said Franz. The group goes to the lair of Xanadu. Aelita blacked out again. This time, she was out for 10 minutes. "Aelita, are you all right?" Asked Franz as he kneeled next to Aelita.

"Yes,but, I saw something. It was a mouth. That was the second time I saw it." Said Aelita.

"It was probably nothing." Said Franz.

"Yes it was, because inside the mouth, was the word, Lyoko."

"Oh yes! I remember now! The shutdown password is in Xanadu, not Lyoko. Lyoko was the password to access it!" Said Franz as he walked over to the computer. "Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi, get up to the scanners."

"Hey, you not my dad!" Said Odd.

"I may not be your father, but right now, he's not here, so I'm in charge, now get up to that scanner now!" Yelled Franz.

"Okay, fine. Let's just get through this so I can be nice again!" Said Odd as he walked up the stairs to the scanners. Franz virtualized them, and entered the code.

"Okay, L Y O K O." Said Franz, as he typed in the code.

"I don't get it,I don't feel angry at all, and the password isn't doing anything." Said Ulrich.

"In Xanadu, the energy isn't there, so your nice there. About the code, just wait. Here, let me virtualize Aelita and William, they will serve as good use." Said Franz, as he virtualized Aelita and William.

"Franz, a vortex is opening, should we step through?" Asked Yumi.

"By all means, but I can't remember what's in there, so I can't warn you of anything except getting de-virtualized in there will kill you, so avoid it." Said Franz. The group steps through the vortex. On the other side, was a huge room. It looked kinda like a cave. Stone pillars hung from the ceiling, and more stone pillars were beneath them on the ground. A river of fire flowed from what looked like an alter. Behind the alter, paced a big, muscular, barrel bellied monster. It held a Staff, and at the top of it, lied a red orb.

"…Woah…" Said Odd.

"HA HA HA HA, so your finally here." Said the monster.

"Can someone send me a visual?" Asked Franz. A Video came up on the screen. "What? I… I didn't create this…"

"Who are you? And where are we?" Asked Aelita.

"You don't know? My voice doesn't sound familiar? After all the time we spent fighting each other, you don't know me? I'm XANA!" Said XANA.

"What? How… I… destroyed you!" Stuttered yumi.

"XANA or not, we'll defeat you like last time!" Said Aelita.

"HA HA, if I was defeated, then why am I here, In Xanadu's mouth?" Asked XANA.

"He does have a point, Aelita." Said William.

"Wait, Xanadu's mouth?" Said Ulrich.

"Yes. Tell you what, all of my power ins in this orb atop my staff. The staff is yours, along with all my power, just come up here and get it! Mwa ha ha ha… No walking the other direction either, if you do, you'll be sorry…

"Okay, no walking back, single file line. This is it, the final showdown!" Said Odd. The group slowly started to move forward, baby steps, then normal steps. Suddenly, a vine comes out of the ground, grabs Yumi, and starts pulling her down.

"Yumi!" Yelled Ulrich as he turned around.

"No Ulrich! Keep going forward! Don't worry about me!" Said Yumi. Ulrich slowly starts walking backwards, still facing Yumi. Another vine comes out of the ground, and grabs Aelita.

"Aelita!" Yelled Franz on the other end of the line. "Jeremie, virtualize me!"

"Okay." Said Jeremie as he stared the process. Franz made it into Xanadu, and goes into the vortex.

"Aelita, hold on!" Said Franz as he set Aelita free from the vines.

"No, I won't allow this!" Yelled XANA as he shot a bolt of lightning at Franz and knocked him back.

"DADDY!" Yelled Aelita as she reached back toward her father.

"Aelita, you know what to do… I love you…" Said Franz as he disappeared. Aelita fell to her knees and started crying. A few seconds later, she quickly turned her head to face XANA, with a very, very angry look on her face. She stood up and started walking toward XANA.

"I'm sick of you XANA!" Yelled Aelita as she flung her arm out toward Yumi, freeing her from the vines. Aelita is still walking toward XANA. "First, you kidnap my father;" She said as she flung her arm out toward XANA and flung him against the wall, still walking toward him. "Second, you take away my human memories, and as a result, binded me to Lyoko;" She said, still holding out her arm, to hold XANA in place, "And now, you KILL my father!" Aelita walked up to XANA, still binding him.

"Spare me, just take my staff and leave me alone!" Begged XANA.

"After what you did, I don't want your staff," Said Aelita as she loosened her fingers and quickly extended them again, creating more pressure. "I can't let you live. THIS ENDS HERE XANA!" XANA turned into pixels, the pixels formed into a ball, and exploded. The orb atop his staff had the words, "Franz Hopper" in it, then the orb disappeared. "Jeremie, you can de-virtualize us now."

"Okay, I'm bringing you back." Said Jeremie.

"Jeremie, enter the code, "Franz Hopper." Said Aelita.

"Okay, F R A N Z H O P P E R." Said Jeremie as he typed the code.

"That's it, the computers shut down. No more XANA, no more Xanadu." Said Yumi.

"Speaking of shutting down, did we ever turn of the super computer again?" Asked Ulrich.

"Aww man, now we have to go turn that off?" Asked Odd.

"Don't worry, this will be easier." Said Ulrich. The group goes up the elevator, across the factory, and down the elevator, into the lab.

"Why are we here?" Asked Aelita.

"To activate Return to the Past. I want to relive the time we spent fighting XANA." Said Jeremie.

"Well, I don't want to forget anything, so let's not erase our DNA from the computer." Said Yumi. Jeremie set the coordinates for the return trip.

"Okay, we'll go back in ten minutes. Let's share with each other what was best about fighting XANA." Said Jeremie.

"I liked the fighting! And we had a reason to cut class!" Said Odd.

"The fact that I died twice." Said Yumi.

"The fact that I was the strongest." Said Ulrich.

"Learning more than any text book could show me." Said Jeremie.

"I will always miss going up the towers, and entering the code: Lyoko." Said Aelita.

"Okay, the jump has started!" Said Jeremie. After the return trip, the group goes back to the factory, and shuts off the super computer. They go throughout their live as normal kids now. William? He asked for a transfer instead of getting kicked out again.  



	6. Return

Chapter 18: Return

Everyone is living out their lives at Kadic, without XANA. One day at lunch, Jeremie brings up the topic about XANA. "Hey guys, you may think this is crazy, but I think I saw XANA's eye on my computer screen, but it was very faint." Said Jeremie.

"C'mon Jeremie! Your just too used to that happening." Said Ulrich.

"I don't know, XANA may still be around." Said Yumi. "You remember last time we thought we took XANA down, and it turned out that he took control over Xanadu."

"He's not around anymore, I destroyed him myself." Said Aelita.

"Okay, Ulrich's right, I'm just used to it." Said Jeremie. "Hey, where's Odd, by the way?"

"I don't know, let's check my room." Said Ulrich. The group goes up to Ulrich and Odd's room, and they see Odd laying on his bed, with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh no, not this again!" Said Jeremie.

"GOTCHA!" Yelled Odd as he sat up. "You see, all of this was just to help you forget XANA."

"Okay, since it's saturday, I'm heading to my room." Said Jeremie as he walked out the door, bummed out.

"I think he really saw XANA's eye on his computer." Said Ulrich. Jeremie walked back to his room, and once he walked in, his laptop was beeping. He opened it, and gasped in amazement.

"XANA!" Screamed Jeremie.

"What was that Jeremie?" Asked Aelita as she walked in.

"Look at this screen!" Said Jeremie as he turned his laptop.

"I don't see anything Jeremie…" Said Aelita.

"What? It's not there anymore! I swear I saw XANA's eye on my screen! I've never lied to you before, Aelita, so why would I lie now?" Said Jeremie. Aelita moaned in pain as she held her hands up to her head. "What's wrong, Aelita?"

"Jeremie, we need everyone to meet at the super computer's core." Said Aelita.

"Okay, but why?"

"XANA's back, and I know how to stop him!"

"Okay." Said Jeremie as he ran over to Ulrich and Odd's room, while Aelita called Yumi. "Ulrich, Odd, we need to go to the factory, XANA's back, Aelita can feel it!" Said Jeremie as he barged into the room.

"Okay, we're coming." Said Odd. The group meets up with Yumi at the factory. They go down the elevator, to the computer's core.

"Turn it on." Said Aelita. Jeremie turned it on. "Now, let's go to the lab, fast!" The group goes up to the lab. "Now Jeremie, were going to build another virtual world. One in which XANA can't access. This is where we will fight XANA." After about one and a half hours of typing and explaining, the world is done. "Okay, if XANA attacks, we can fight him off here."

"But, how do we defeat him again?" Asked Yumi.

"We need to find the computer he's in, and destroy it." Said Aelita. "You see, that day I destroyed XANA, or at least thought I did, I really didn't. He simply moved out of the computer, into another. That staff of his had none of his power, it only held the shutdown password."

"Great, more virtual fighting." Said Odd.

"I thought you said that was what you liked best, Odd." Said Yumi.

"I mostly meant the cutting class part." Said Odd.

"So it's back to the fray for us." Said Ulrich as he put his back against the wall and slid down it. No one was enthusiastic about XANA's return, but it was their life long responsibility to take control of XANA.

Chapter 19: The Search is On.

Knowing that XANA was still around was only half of the battle. The other is finding him. "He would probably be in the form of a program, so we should warn everyone to be on guard." Said Aelita.

"Yeah, an evil artificial intelligence is trying to take over the world, and may be in any computer. Like they'll believe that." Said Jeremie.

"We have no other choice, Jeremie!" Yelled Yumi.

"Alright, but how will we do it?" Asked Jeremie.

"Monday's the prom, the day the Teddygozilla attacked, we can tell everyone then. Well, after Sissi wins of course." Said Ulrich.

"Okay, Monday it is. As for the rest of the day, they're holding game tournaments in the gym, and I'm in chess. Last time, I made it to the finals, but lost, but now I know what my opponent will do." Said Jeremie.

"Kinda cheating, don't you think?" Asked Aelita.

"Not if he HAD to relive this day." Said Odd. The group goes back to the school. Just before they enter the gym, Aelita says something.

"I have to go do something. I'll be back." Said Aelita as she ran into the woods. "Maybe my father had some notes in the Hermitage about XANA ever doing this." Aelita thought to herself. Aelita enters the Hermitage, and immediately starts searching for anything about XANA leaving the computer to another. She eventually comes across a locked drawer on a desk. "The key has got to be somewhere around here." Aelita thought to herself. Aelita walked into the living room, toward the piano, sat down, and started playing. "It's… like math…" She said as she got up, walked over to the couch and sat on it. "Where could it be?" Aelita thought for a while. "I've got it!" Aelita goes back over to the piano bench, opens it, and finds nothing but papers. "I don't got it…" Said Aelita as she picked up the stack of papers. She brought them over to the coffee table and started looking through them. She comes across an envelope with her name on it. Inside was a card, with a riddle written on it.

•Mr. Puck hiding in a hollow tree held a locker key,  
but the next one won't be a cup of tea.  
It's where you would never look for it,  
for it's where your mother used to sit and knit.•

"My mom didn't knit. Wait, where did she always go to tie things? Her bed!" Said Aelita as she ran toward her parent's room. She walked over to the bed, and searched all throughout it for the key. A minute later, she finds it with another note on it.

•Aren't these fun? I scattered these all around!  
Here is where the key is found.  
good luck finding what it opens, for it's not a door.  
This key opens a desk drawer.•

"Finally, I found it! Now to unlock the drawer!" Said Aelita as she ran to the drawer, but once she got there, the entire desk was gone! Another note was found next to where it was.

•This was just here wasn't it?  
It has been moved, but just a little bit.  
A trap door is cause of this,  
but the opening switch is amiss.•

"If my father's dead, he couldn't have moved the desk…" Said Aelita. Aelita was very scared. She reached for her cellphone, but it was gone! Replaced by a note!

•Ah ah ah, don't call your friends.  
If you do, our little game would end.  
weird how I took your cellphone,  
but that goes to show, your not alone.•

That message scared Aelita so much that she started to cry in fear. She quickly ran for the front door, but another note was found.

•I have locked all the doors,  
from the outside nonetheless!  
Same with the windows,  
I thought it would be best.•

Aelita started to cry even more. She fell down and curled into the fetal position, fearing for her life. Another note fell in front of her.

•Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you.  
I just want to have a little fun.  
I bet your wondering where this note came from,  
the answer comes from the sun.•

From the sun? What did that mean? Aelita looked around the room, and saw the shadow of someone standing on the ceiling, but when she looked up, she saw nothing. What this was wasn't normal, this was something that is totally out of the normal. Something is there casting a shadow.

Chapter 20: Trapped Inside Someone's Eyes.

Knowing that something was there, made Aelita faint. An hour later, she wakes up, noticing the shadow of the same being that cast it before, this time, it was leaning over her. She stood up and the being moved out of her way. She noticed a note where she was lying before.

•I didn't mean to make you faint,  
I just get lonely.  
These don't have to rhyme either,  
I just like making them like that.•

Aelita walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. She watched as the shadow of the being walked over and sat down next to her. "Can… Can I speak to you?" Asked Aelita. Another card was on the floor.

•Yes, but I can only answer through cards,  
Any other way is simply to hard.  
It's no matter of time,  
just, you have to read my mind.•

"Can you let me out of here, and can I have my cell back?" Asked Aelita. Another note was on the arm of the couch behind her.

•I'm afraid not,  
Our game isn't over yet.  
For years, I have fought,  
you probably want to tell your friends, I bet.•

"When is the game over?" Asked Aelita. On the coffee table was another note.

•When you find the table,  
and unlock the drawer.  
In it, useful information is findable,  
If I remember, your looking for the trapdoor.•

"Okay." Said Aelita as she walked back to where the desk was. She looked around the room, and found a switch. Aelita pulled it. It caused a hole to open, revealing the top of the desk. A note was on top.

•Now how did I fit this in there?  
With this complicated puzzle, I doubt it's fair.  
Another entrance leads to the front,  
be careful though, it's narrow.•

Aelita walked to the basement. She found a very narrow passageway, that she never knew was there. She entered, and found a lighted open space, not much bigger than the passageway. In the open area was the desk. She walked over to it and opened it. Inside was a mirror. It was too dark to see anything in it, so Aelita went back into the living room. She looked into the mirror, and gasped in amazement. "it's… you…" Said Aelita.

"Yes, and through this mirror, I can talk to you." The voice of the being was only in Aelita's mind.

"Can I have my phone back?" Asked Aelita.

"You already have it back, check your pocket." The voice said. Aelita looked in her pocket, and it was there! Without hesitation, Aelita called Jeremie.

"Hello?" Answered Jeremie.

"Jeremie, I'm at the Hermitage, come here now!" Said Aelita.

"Okay, coming." Said Jeremie as he hung up the phone. Jeremie told Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich about where Aelita is. Shortly after, the rest of the group arrives at the Hermitage. "The door… It's locked by a board." Said Jeremie. Everyone was worried when they saw the board. The group removes the board and enters the Hermitage.

"Guys, over here!" Yelled Aelita from across the house. The group goes over to Aelita. "Look into the mirror!"

"But, that's…" Said Jeremie.

Chapter 21: Family of Aelita

Everyone stared at the mirror. Could it really be the person in the mirror is here? Everyone thought it was a trick, but Aelita saw the truth. "But… I saw you dead… How could you be here mother?" Said Aelita.

"Before I virtualized myself into Xanadu, I had your father copy my entire personality into the Hermitage." Said the voice, that turned out to be Aelita's mother.

"He could do that?" Asked Jeremie.

"Hey, didn't you say you can only talk through cards?" Asked Aelita.

"I was getting to that, the mirror is a power source. It happens to be a computer as well. A monitor, to be exact." Said Aelita's mother.

"So, do you have any extra information on XANA?" Asked Aelita.

"Yes, he's in the same computer I am. You see, everything in the Hermitage is virtual, ever since XANA moved in."

"He's in here? We have to destroy this place!" Said Odd.

"No Odd, we have to materialize my mother first." Said Aelita. "It won't be hard because Jeremie has the key to materialization."

"Yeah, well… about that… there's no place for her to be materialized into." Said Jeremie.

"So let's get started on making a place!" Said Odd. "It can't be that hard, all we need to do is copy the design of the scanners in the factory and hook it up to the house's computer." Everyone was in awe at what Odd said.

"Odd… where did that come from?" Asked Ulrich.

"I don't know, I just thought for a second." Replied Odd.

"…Okay then, great idea Odd." Said Jeremie.

"Or we can take one of the scanners over here." Said Odd.

"We can't, too big and heavy." Said Yumi. "You swung, hit, made it to third, but out before home."

"You know, there is a way to bring you father back, Aelita." Said Aelita's mother. "All we have to do is get his DNA code from the super computer."

"One problem, we can't access it ever since I made another Lyoko." Said Jeremie. "We have to get it through the new Lyoko."

"Then let's go!" Said Odd. The group goes over to the factory, via the door behind the Hermitage. They get to the lab, and they see someone standing there.

"'Bout time you guys got here." Said the person standing there.

Chapter 22: A New Hero.

Someone was standing there, and no one knew who it was. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Asked Ulrich.

"I should be asking you the same question." Said The person.

"We're here to save the world, probably a better reason than yours!" Said Odd.

"Save the world, huh? That sounds cool, maybe I can help you." Said The person.

"First, tell us who you are." Said Yumi.

"Call me Wolfdra." Said the person.

"Wolfdra, huh? That's a cool name." Said Odd, staring at Wolfdra.

"Why are you staring?" Asked Wolfdra.

"Who's staring? I was… looking at something behind you, it looked like a spider." Said Odd.

"Can we just get to the saving, please?" Said Wolfdra.

"Okay, let's go, first, I need a DNA sample." Said Jeremie.

"Okay, but make it quick." Said Wolfdra. Jeremie takes a needle and pokes her finger with it. Jeremie then takes her hand and sticks it in a little hole in the computer. "DNA registered." Said the computer.

"Okay, your in." Said Jeremie.

The group and the newly added member go down to the scanner room. "Okay, Yumi, Aelita, and Ulrich first." Said Jeremie. Yumi, Aelita, and Ulrich step into the scanners and get virtualized. "Okay Odd, you and Wolfdra next." Odd and Wolfdra enter the scanners, and get virtualized.

"Jeremie, the new Lyoko looks like sector five." Said Yumi.

"Figures, I modeled it after the sector's structure." Said Jeremie.

"……Woah…" Said Odd, staring at Wolfdra again.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Asked Wolfdra.

"I'm not staring at you, I thought I saw a monster behined you. It's bacuse of all the fighting I used to do. I was the best!" Said Odd.

"No you weren't, and you aren't now, I am!" Said Ulrich.

"Enough of that, get the DNA." Said Jeremie. The group throughout Lyoko, and come across aa tower.

"Jeremie, is there supposed to be a tower here?" Asked Aelita.

"Well, you said entering the code was your favorite part, so I put this in there." Said Jeremie. "Through it, you can access everything."

"Thank you, Jeremie!" Said Aelita as she dove into the tower. Aelita goes up to the top, and retrives the DNA codes. "Got 'em, I'm sending them to you now, Jeremie."

"Got it, I'm bringing you guys back now." Said Jeremie as he materialized everyone. "Let's get back to the Hermitage, I'm taking the cooridor, we won't waste any time that way." The group takes the elevator, while Jeremie takes the cooridor. They arrive at the Hermitage at the exact same time. Inside, they find a scanner.

"How did that get there?" Asked Ulrich.

"I built it while you guys were gone." Said the voice of Aelita's mother.

"Cool, let's not waste time." Said Jeremie. "Uh, where's the terminal?"  



	7. XANA Released

Chapter 23: XANA Released.

There was silence in the room for a few seconds, then Aelita's mom suddenly blurts out words. "I think in the kitchen…" Said Aelita's mom.

"Okay, let's go." Said Jeremie. "Where in the kitchen, might I ask?"

"The silver microwave." Said Aelita's mom. "Type in 59656, and the terminal will appear." Jeremie types in the code, and sure enough, the terminal appeared. Jeremie quickly uploaded Franz and Aelita's mother's DNA codes into the computer, and starts materializing them. Franz, then Aelita's mom. But, something else was being materialized after they came to Earth.

"Oh, funky butt loving!" Said Franz.

"Did he just say 'Funky butt loving?'" Asked Woldra.

"I programed XANA to go here when he was almost destroyed! I Spaced it!" Said Franz.

"You mean, XANA's coming into the real world?" Asked Yumi.

"I'm afraid so…" Said Franz. XANA was escaping, and there was nothing they could do about it. XANA took the form of the big, muscular, barrel bellied monster. He headed toward Yumi's house.

"XANA's loose! Who knows what he'll do!" Said Franz.

"He's probably going to Yumi's place." Said Wolfdra.

"Oh no, my mom and dad!" Said Yumi. The group headed for Yumi's house. Once there, they noticed Yumi's family out cold.

"We can't stay here, he's out for us first." Said Jeremie as they ran away. As they ran, someone else walked over to XANA.

"Yo, evil looking thing." Said the person.

"Who are you?" Asked XANA.

"Just someone in favor of the king." Said the person. The group ran to the factory.

"Guys, step into the scanners, I've got something in store for you!" Said Jeremie. A while later, they head back to XANA, and they notice that someone was fighting XANA, and winning! XANA took a knee and started to pant.

"Tell me who you are!" Said XANA.

"Call me The Demon Killer." Said the person. the Demon Killer noticed everyone over XANA's shoulder. XANA saw this opening and attacked him. The Demon Killer went flying back.

"Hey XANA!" Said Jeremie. XANA turned around. "Looking for us?" Everyone was in their Lyoko attire, complete with powers. The group and XANA start in a huge battle. After a while of fighting, Wolfdra, Odd and Yumi were injured. Only Ulrich was there fighting, since Aelita doesn't have any attacks. Ulrich took a hit, and went flying.

"Father, don't let them die… Keep your hand on them…" Said The Demon Killer. Suddenly, someone came out of the bushes, throwing Yumi's fan, firing Odd's laser arrows, and he held Ulrich's sheathed sword on his right side.

"YOU!" Said XANA. "I thought I destroyed you!" It was Franz.

"If you destroyed me, why am I here?" Asked Franz.

"AARRGG! That's my line!" Screamed XANA as he dove at Franz. Franz and XANA duke it out for a while. Eventually, it came to a stop. Both Franz and XANA were kneeling on the ground, panting. Suddenly, someone came up behind XANA and put him in a Master Lock. It was The Demon Killer.

"Franz, take him down now! Right through his heart!" Said The Demon Killer.

"What about you?" Asked Franz.

"Don't worry about me! Just kill him, now!" Said The Demon Killer. Franz lunged at XANA with Ulrich's Sword. XANA fell to his knees, then to the ground. The Demon Killer rolled off of him, with a huge stab wound in his chest. Demon Killer let out his lsat breath and died.

"…He, saved us all… by sacrificing himself…" Said Franz.

"If only we all were willing to do that to save the world…" Said Wolfdra.

"Well, XANA's destroyed, that's all that matters." Said Odd.

"Let's repair this damage, by Return to the past." Said Jeremie. The group headed to the lab, and Jeremie activated Return to the past. Back before XANA was released. Ulrich walks up to Yumi next to the vending machines.

"Why are you so bummed out, Yumi?" Asked Ulrich.

"That guy, gave up his life to save the world. I can't get that out of my mind." Said Yumi. Aelita walked up to Yumi and asked the same question, with the same reply from Yumi. In a dark room, lit up by a computer screen, were voices.

"Those fools are stronger than I thought." Said the voice. "Good thing that was merely a copy. Otherwise I would have been gone. I'm going to have to get stronger first." 


End file.
